Remember Me
by SlytherinMalfoyPureblood
Summary: What happens when Draco gets on a terrible accident while playing Quidditch.The consequences are that he forgets about everything that has happened to him the last couple of years. Will he remember about the love he once felt for Hermione Granger, or will he keep thinking that he's superior to her because she's a mudblood? What about their 2 year old daughter?


Remember Me….

Summary: When Draco Malfoy gets injured in a Quidditch game, he forgets everything that has happened to him during the last 4 years of his life. But most of all he forgets about the love of his life. Will he remember about the "mudblood" he felt in love with, or will he continue to think that he's better than her?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Prologue

On a rainy fternoon, a young woman sat on a bench inside a Quidditch Stadium. She was wearing a green Irish shirt, of course, because she loved that team. You would have thought that she was just a young woman enjoying a Quidditch game. But the little blonde girl sitting on her lap, made people think otherwise. Every now and then, people would turn and stared at her with a disapproving look. But she was already used to it. It was nothing she was ashamed of, at 21 years old, she was a very proud mother of a 2 year old girl. If you observed the little girl, you will realize that none of her physical features were from her mother. Unlike her mother, the little girl had straight blonde hair and big shiny blue greyish eyes. She had a perfect pointy nose and her face looked like the one of an angel. You must be wondering who her father is, well she is the daughter of the handsome Quidditch player , Draco Malfoy.

Besides often receiving disapproval glances, life was perfect for this family. Until a tragedy occurred….. And that's how this story begins….

Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

I sat there cheering on my favorite Quidditch team the Irish Niallers ( AN: It doesn't exist , I made it up) , my daughter , Melanie, sitting in my lap. Yeah, you heard right, at the age of 21 , I'm a mother to a beautiful 2 year old angel. What's gonna take you even more by surprise is to find out that Draco Malfoy is her father.

I don't know when or how I felt in love with the person who used to tortured me so much, but I guessed that from hate comes love. When I was in 7th year, Draco and I were Heads , so we spend a lot of time together. It was then that I realized what type of person he really was. Then we started dating, and after 1 year of being together, I found out that I was pregnant. Life hasn't been easy for us. We have had the ups and downs in our relationship , but no matter what, we always work it out. Even though many people disapprove of us, we don't care because we love each other so much.

I was watching as Draco speed up to cath the Snitch , he was about to grab it when Harry , the Seeker for the Chudley Cannons, shoved him in the side. Draco loss balanced ,and from more than 100 feet above he felt to the ground. Everyone started shouting as Draco touched the ground head first, and Melanie started crying. Every single player gather around Draco and I ran all the way to where he was while holding Melanie close to me. When I got there, I saw a big pool of blood sorround Draco's now unconscious body. I felt the tears start running down my face. This couldn't be happening. Draco had to be alright. I walked closer to where he was, and I held his hand in mine. Yeah, he had to be alright.

"Hermione!" I felt a pair of hands wrapped around me as the mediwitchs took Draco out of the Quidditch field. I did turn around and saw that it was Blaise , who had also been playing in Draco's team.

"He's going to be alright?" I asked him , as I sobbed into his chest.

"He's going to be fine." Blaise said as he drew cirlces in my back, trying to comfort.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't meant for this to happen." Said a voice that I knew way too well.

I just turned around and ignored him, after all it had been his fault.

"Hermione, please talk to me." He said this time grabbing me by the shoulders.

"About what? About how you almost killed my husband?" I asked pulling Melanie closer to me.

"Harry, I think you should leave her alone!" Ginny said as she walked towards us.

Harry nodded and walked away.

"Ginny!" I said hugging her for comfort.

"It's going to be alright, Mione." She said comforting me.

"Come on girls, we need to head to ." Blaise said as he started walking us to his brand new Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera.

I cried all the way to the hospital hoping that everything was going to be alright with Draco, he couldn't die , could he?


End file.
